Vacío
by Maira Lily
Summary: Dean hace un repaso de su vida empezando por la primera vez que tuvo sexo con una mujer y se da cuenta de lo roto que lo ha dejado ir de flor en flor. Pero como siempre hay una luz cegadora al final del tunel.


**Vacío.**

Disclaimer: los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Erick Kripcke.

La primera vez que Dean tuvo sexo con alguien tenía quince años.

John, como de costumbre, no estaba en casa y Sam estaba en la biblioteca con unos chavales estudiando. Así que él que ni estudiaba ni podía irse a cazar porque tenía que cuidar de su hermano se quedó solo. Una de las cosas que siempre ha odiado Dean ha sido y será, precisamente, la soledad. Es el peor mal que existe, tener tanto que ofrecer al mundo y que nadie se digne a mirarte, sencillamente frustrante.

Llevaba todo el día metido en esa cochambrosa habitación de hotel, tumbado en el sofá y viendo la tele. Hacía rato que había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de chocolatinas que se había comido. Probablemente si contase los envoltorios lo sabría, aunque no estaba muy seguro de ser capaz de encontrarlos todos. Cambiaba de canal cada pocos minutos, setecientos canales y todo lo que había era basura. Se escurrió en el asiento para apoyar las piernas sobre la mesa y estar más cómodo.

Su dedo se movía automáticamente hasta que se paró en una de esas series de adolescentes que van al instituto con un único propósito en mente: acudir al baile de graduación. Una risa seca escapó de su garganta, menuda chorrada, él ni siquiera sabía si iba a matricularse el año siguiente al instituto y ahí estaba, viviendo la vida. Sin preocupaciones, ni tías molestas ni bailes moñas. Sin trajes ni ataduras, era un hombre libre. Asintió satisfecho ante su conclusión. En ese momento apareció en la pantalla una pareja y Dean se sorprendió, dejó de reírse y reculó hasta quedar con la espalda recta.

Eran un chico y una chica, estaban en la parte de atrás de las gradas del campo de fútbol. El tío era alto, llevaba una chaqueta negra con cadenas y el pelo rubio engominado. En cuanto a la chica, tenía el pelo negro y liso hasta la cintura con las puntas acabadas en una "V". Dean se maravilló con ese pelo de aspecto sedoso y casi suspiró cuando el tío se lo quitó de la cara con el dorso de la mano. La cámara enfocó el rostro de la chica y Dean apreció unos ojos que le arroparían muchas noches a partir de ese momento. Eran unos ojos de pestañas largas e irises de marrón intenso, tan intenso que apenas se distinguían las pupilas. Las manos grandes del chico acunaron el rostro de esa ninfa como si se tratase del cristal más suave. La cámara se alejó un poco a la vez que el chico se acercaba a la morena. Cuando Dean quiso darse cuenta estaba casi fuera del sillón, inclinado completamente hacia delante, observando ensimismado como esos labios se devoraban, primero con dulzura y más tarde con ansia. Como si fuesen la salvación el uno para el otro.

Esa chica no era rubia, no tenía los ojos claros, ni siquiera era alta. Pero sus ojos y su pelo… Dean pensó que no tenía nada que envidiarle a la jefa de las animadoras. Pensó, por un momento que no había visto en su vida mujer más hermosa. En la vida real no le llegaría más allá del pecho, tal vez un poco menos. Era cierto que no tenía unos senos voluminosos ni tenía la piel morena aunque tampoco era pálida. Era una chica que no provenía de ninguna parte, era única. Era como él, único, incomprendido pero había una gran diferencia, ella no estaba sola y él sí.

Apagó la tele y se puso la chaqueta de cuero que su padre había dejado olvidada sobre la cama. Aún con la imagen de esa chica en la mente comenzó a caminar bajo el frío de enero. Serían las siete de la tarde, no tenía que recoger a Sam hasta las diez. Anduvo con las manos en los bolsillos hasta que encontró un bar apartado del motel. En su mente sólo había una cosa, una chica, la chica de antes a la que Dean había decidido nombrar Ángela. Le pareció lo más apropiado puesto que si él viese un ángel, cosa que ponía seriamente en duda, tendría ese aspecto. Con una sonrisa le pidió a la camarera una cerveza y esta se la dio sin preguntarle la edad siquiera. Ojeó el bar mientras bebía y se encontró con unos ojos oscuros puestos en él. Se levantó y se acercó con paso decidido hacia la chica que lo miraba desde el fondo. Tenía el pelo teñido de negro, ondulado y a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba un pendiente en la lengua y lo movía de un lado a otro, invitando a Dean a que se preguntase cómo se sentiría eso en su boca. Llevaba un top rojo que realzaba su vientre plano y sus pechos. El joven cazador no se lo pensó dos veces y tras dos palabras con esa mujer la besó. El mundo no se detuvo, los ángeles no cantaron, no se le derritieron las piernas. No ocurrió nada de lo que había visto en la televisión o había leído en los libros de Sam. Todo fue más real, más asfixiante. La chica deslizaba la lengua por su boca y le arrancaba suaves gemidos que se quedaban en la garganta. El cuerpo se le calentó como si se hubiese metido en una bañera de agua hirviendo y una parte de su cuerpo recibió más sangre de la cuenta. Se metieron en el baño de mujeres, en el primer cubículo libre que vieron. Todo fue muy rápido, uñas, dientes, labios, saliva y piel chocando contra piel. Cuando entró en ella el calor se hizo insoportable así que levantó el cuello en busca de oxígeno. En ese momento ella le mordió el hueco del hombro y succionó con fuerza, en respuesta Dean soltó un gemido ronco que le vibró por todo el cuerpo. Poco después acabó todo. Ambos estaban sudados y satisfechos y con las hormonas y las ropas revueltas.

Ella sonrió, se recompuso la ropa y se marchó dejando a Dean solo. El cazador no paraba de inspirar aire a bocanadas, aún sentía el cosquilleo que le había dejado el orgasmo, aún le temblaban las piernas. Tras unos minutos se recompuso y salió de allí con paso rápido. La chica ya no estaba en el bar cuando se fue pero no se preocupó mucho ya que llegaba tarde para recoger a Sam.

Durante el camino no habló, ni siquiera durante la cena. La mente de Dean estaba en otra parte, lejos del motel y del parloteo constante de su hermano. Todas esas sensaciones, habían sida reales, lo más real que le había sucedido en su vida. Ese cuerpo caliente pegado contra el suyo, dependiendo de él para estar completo. Se levantó de la mesa y se metió en la ducha, al salir se miró en el espejo y abrió los ojos como platos. Tenías marcas de dientes y uñas por la espalda y los hombros. Además de una especie de moratones en el cuello. Sonrió al espejo, parecía que se había peleado con un vampiro en vez de haber tenido sexo con una chica. La sonrisa se le borró de pronto, había tenido sexo. Eso suponía dos cosas, la primera que no sabía si había dejado o no embarazada a esa chica. Eso tenía cura, para la próxima vez usaría protección. La segunda cosa era que acababa de perder la poca inocencia que le quedaba. Hacía mucho que no se consideraba un niño, eso era cierto, pero en cierto modo lo único que Dean poseía, que fuera suyo de verdad, se lo acababa de entregar a una desconocida. Con una mezcla de sensaciones en el pecho y la cabeza embotada se metió en la cama y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Después de esa noche cada vez que se sentía solo Dean salía en busca de un cuerpo femenino en el que perderse. No importaba la hora del día, el lugar o el color de sus ojos. Eso sí, siempre usaba protección. Así pasaron los años, sin sentir nunca esas cursilerías de los libros de princesas, sin sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sólo sexo, sólo relaciones de una noche y sin repetir. Con los años desarrolló una técnica infalible, la práctica le llevó a la perfección. Pero de lo que Dean se dio cuenta tardíamente fue de que en cada beso, en cada noche de sexo sin amor, una parte de su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños. Dean no era consciente de que se estaba autodestruyendo a sí mismo con cada orgasmo en manos de una desconocida.

Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Dean se diera cuenta del daño que se había hecho con el paso de los años. Pero aún así no le pareció tan extraño ya que era como una medicina. Era su cura patentada contra la soledad y el dolor. Si se sentía solo, sexo; si se sentía traicionado, sexo; si pasaba algo malo con Sam, sexo. Era su remedio para todo junto con el alcohol. Pero todas las medicinas que curan una cosa dañan otra, en este caso el corazón de Dean.

Cuando supo que se iba a morir hizo todo lo que pudo por cumplir su lista de cosas pendientes o eso le pareció a Sam. Porque la realidad era que Dean sólo tenía una cosa pendiente en su lista, encontrar a alguien a quien amar de verdad. Por desgracia no pudo conseguirlo, se empeñó en que tenía que ser Lisa e incluso creyó que Ben y ella tenían todo su amor. Pero en el fondo sabía que la posibilidad de que Ben fuera su hijo le hacía mucho más feliz que la propia Lisa. Otra cosa que le hizo pensar que Lisa era la elegida fue su parecido con Ángela, la chica de la televisión de la que se quedó prendado cuando tenía quince años.

Gracias a Dios, literalmente, volvió a la vida. Resucitó en los brazos de un ángel. Todo lo que creía se desmoronaba por momentos, los ángeles no existían, Dios tampoco. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y tal vez por eso le molestaba tanto el plumas. En realidad no tenía motivo porque en el fondo, con el paso de los días, descubrió que le caía bien. Era un poco inocentón, la verdad, pero eso le hacía parecer un niño, un niño inocente y esa cualidad conmovió a Dean.

Así que, casi sin darse cuenta se hizo amigo del alma de ese hombre de pelo oscuro y ojos azules. Por circunstancias de la vida llegó un momento en que Dean pasaba más tiempo con el ángel que con su propio hermano. Lo cual debería haberle deprimido pero no fue capaz, se sentía tan bien con Castiel, que el resto del universo carecía de sentido.

La primera vez que intentó recordar a Ángela tras haber vuelto del infierno le resultó imposible. La segunda vez la cosa cambió porque consiguió visualizarla por completo excepto los ojos. Esos ojos que tanto le gustaban ahora eran otros, eran azules, de un azul tan intenso que parecían querer atravesar el alma de Dean. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que se percató de quien eran esos ojos, del ángel _tocapelotasdelseñor_ que tenía por compañero. No hay que decir que se sorprendió tanto que estuvo dos días sin hablarle. Pero tan sólo aguantó dos días porque al tercero ya estaba necesitado de él.

En esta misma línea su vida siguió cambiando hasta tal punto que se había encontrado a sí mismo imaginando cómo sería besar esos labios gruesos y resecos del ángel. Intentó matar esos sentimientos con alcohol y mujeres hermosas pero no lo consiguió. Así que un día tan especial como cualquier otro se acercó al ángel y depositó labio sobre labio. Ese fue el instante en que Dean Winchester se dio cuenta de lo vacía que había estado su vida desde el momento en que su madre murió. Como si Castiel fuese el único refresco del desierto bebió de sus labios y se empapó de su sabor. El ángel le agarró el rostro con las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares húmedos, ¿húmedos? Abrió los ojos y se vio reflejado en esos ojos azules que lo miraban como si fuese el mayor don que Dios le hubiese ofrecido a la tierra. Parpadeó y entre las pestañas se le enredó una lágrima, era eso, estaba llorando, llorando por un beso. El ángel tiró de Dean hasta sentarlo en sus piernas y depositó besos sobre el rostro del rubio hasta que no quedó más piel que besar. Dean respiraba con dificultad, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones con cada bocanada. Con manos temblorosas enredó los dedos en el cabello del ángel y un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios. Castiel dio el primer paso esta vez y besó a Dean con toda la ternura del mundo. Se besaron como si el uno para el otro fuesen lo único que realmente importase en el mundo.

Dean sintió las mariposas en el estómago, notó como le ardían las mejillas y las orejas. Incluso se sorprendió al notar que todo seguía en su sitio ahí abajo. El mundo se detuvo cuando sus lenguas chocaron por primera vez y el gemido ronco que emitió Castiel y le rebotó contra los labios fue música celestial para sus oídos. Se separaron cuando Dean tuvo la necesidad de respirar, aunque no más de unos milímetros. Así que Dean inspiró todo lo que era Castiel, se tragó su olor y lo guardó en el pecho, junto al corazón. Con los labios brillantes por la saliva y los ojos relucientes de amor se miraron largo y tendido. El reloj de la pared se detuvo, el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra la ventana cesó, el tiempo se paró en ese momento mágico. En el momento en que ambos se dijeron sin palabras lo más hermoso que se le puede decir a alguien: Te amo.

Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Dean lo sintió. El amor, la necesidad de otra persona, las mariposas. Pero lo que realmente sintió Dean en ese momento fue estar completo. Ser la media naranja de otro y comprender que por fin nunca más estaría solo. Porque ahora tenía un ángel velando por su seguridad. Un ángel que se quedaría con él en lo bueno y en lo malo. Una persona a la que amar y por la que ser amado.

Fin.


End file.
